Treachery
by KCrazykat
Summary: Diana is almost 14 and has no idea who her parents are. She kills people to earn her monthly allowance and her guardian looks younger than herself. Why does he sleep for months on end why is his servant so cruel. And how did she get mixed into it? Oc demon Ciel
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't that they didn't love her. Though she wasn't sure on that matter either, it was that until she turned four she hadn't even been sure what to call the smaller one. Dada had been met with near heart attach. Ciel a cold stare and a strict warning. Master a tired sigh. She eventually settled for Earl.

The bigger was no better though his name came by much less drastic measures. Sebastian was never cruel and he attended to her every whim but there was none of the conversation or snark that he gave his master. She got the rather distinct impression that he hated her.

Earl was only slightly better he was sickly and rarely left the house his study was off limits and if he hadn't left his room by the time she went to school he wouldn't for a great long while. Sebastian even went so far as to forbid her from going to the third floor.

They lived in a small home in a small town and their rather large home stood out a great bit dispute being a bit far off in the hills. The children at her school thought it amazingly odd that she lived with such people and made it a point to tell her so everyday.

Often times she wondered how she had come to be with them. Why she was there. Who her parents were.

Even more often WHAT they were.

And on occasion when she felt brave enough she wondered why in all the time she had known them Neither Earl nor Sebastian had ever grown an inch.

Her name is Diana and this is her story.

_Good bad ugly pleez r and r_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Childhood

By all means she had been a good child. She ate her porridge and veggies. She never threw fits or complained. When someone said shoot she pulled the trigger.

She was a very good child.

But still Diana was not praised never had her hair been rubbed or kisses placed upon her cheeks. So she tried harder, she did chores, she got good grades, she was such a good child! And still nothing.

The first time the Earl woke up ( that she could remember clearly ) she was almost six until then it had just been Sebastian, who while polite and orderly was never kind. And she soon found that neither was Earl.

He was of the darkest origins. That she could see with just one look. He was small in stature and rather appealing to look at but his eyes. They were like gateways to hell deep flamelike orange that flickered accordingly.

Oh how she wished to hate him. But it was at that moment she fell into a blossoming of love. Not that she knew it.

It was then when she rebelled then that she threw fits and cried and screamed and ordered to be dressed and fed like a doll. She would not pull the trigger she did not eat her veggies.

And he still paid her no mind.

This went on until she was eight.

She returned home one afternoon her feet aching pleasantly from the mountain trek. Her teacher often times had phoned the house to complain that she was too young to travel on her own but no one paid her any mind.

Diana had always been good with a gun.

Her home was for all intents and purposes needlessly large. There were double doors a long drive and an impossibly high tower containing of course her Earls bedroom. Sebastian got irked if she looked at it too long. He hated her thinking of his master.

Sitting on the steps of her home was a boy with deep green hair, or maybe blue. Perhaps even black. It was changing with the wind. He looked up at her curious approach and she was startled to find her master! In sunlight even.( for they had been learning about vampire for the coming Halloween and she felt almost certainly he was one)

He didn't smile at her for she was a bad child and he hardly gave out smiles to everyone, though there was something in his expression that said he had been waiting for her. He patted the step beside him.

She approached uncertainly folding her dress beneath her as to seem more lady like. They had never before shared the same air.

There was a long moment where he said nothing and then uttered in the lowest voice.

" How could a child with such a sweet face be so devilish"? Then smirked amusedly. And she began to cry because he had taken so long to say even this much as well as because crying is the pass time of bad children.

Bending so his face was even with her's he breathed " It's alright now I've seen you"

And she was a very good child.

* * *

><p>Diana had since then killed a total of 28 people 12 of them women, 14 men, and twice she had killed something that was only humanoid and might or might not need to be added to her list.<p>

She kept a list of these things always as it didn't seem at all okay to forget those she had killed with her own hands. Four of the men and one women had been bald, also seven of the men had had dark hair, two had had blonde, and one had been a red head. All of the women except the bald one had hair past their shoulders. None of them were red heads, three of them were blonde, seven were dark haired and one had purple hair.

Earl was fine with her dying her own but Sebastian had remarked what pretty hair she already had, and so she kept the blonde locks and added streaks instead.

It was her job when Sebastian was away to guard the Earl. Which was harder than one might think considering she was not allowed to enter the tower, the third floor, or even the bloody basement. She had no friends mostly because she was 14 and still believed in magic but also because she thought the children around her were rather stupid not to.

She lay in her bed staring at the ceiling as she often did and thought of who her parents were. Rubbing her legs along the silk sheets she knew it hardly mattered there was Earl who was distant and for some reason younger than she and Sebastian who was cold and polite and beautifully unchanging.

He frightened her but not as much as Earl.

She remembered quite vividly the first time she realized for certain he was not human.

She was nine and a good girl though not very much so. Sebastian was away and Earl was sleeping in his tower. She had just finished her homework when she heard a bang from the tower. She knew she should let it go Earl could sleep for weeks but if it got noisy he always awoke.

But Sebastian had said not to wake him and the noise had only been slight. If she got up their now she could fix/kill whatever is was and Earl would never be the wiser. And it helped that she hadn't seen Sebastian's scary face since she'd gotten that blood all over the walkway.

Debating she squeezed her toes into the silky black rug of her room.

She wanted to know what was in the tower.

She had an excuse

No one had to know.

She was up the steps before her feet knew it.

pretty please review


	3. Chapter 4

Sebastian didn't hate many people. He didn't love anyone either. He was almost completely apathetic.

But he hated Diana. It was nothing particular she had done simply put her being was an abomination, something that had no right existing. She just wasn't human. Or any other being he could think of. But it was ok, both that he hated her and that she existed because she was a rather stupid one and - (if he played his cards right) he could kill two birds with one stone.

He was of course rather fond of his young master but feeding on scraps and left-overs had long since grown old. He needed more.

No that was a lie. He didn't need anything at all ever, least of all to eat.

But he sure as hell wanted it and it would be just as fun to kill his master as it was to coddle him surely. If the girl was as stupid as he thought he'd get to see. It didn't matter if it failed the young master would be none the wiser and Diana would still be gone. The knowledge would keep him sated for at least another century.

If she was gone no way could the young master last that long anyhow, she did hold his soul after all.

Bitch.

* * *

><p>The Earl was beautiful this was a fact Diana had lived with her entire eight years of life. It didn't even matter that he was beautiful though. He was short and yet still slim, orderly and graceful in his movements. He never did anything unnecessary and even if he insulted someone it hardly seemed rude the way he phrased it.<p>

Which was why she was so startled when she saw his ugly face that day. No not his face per-say his very being was ugly he was ungraceful unbalanced and covered in blood and guts.

No really he was dripping from head to toe.

This was not unusual for herself and Sebastian or any of the twenty-eight people forever imprinted in her mind. Seven of whom had originally worked for her 'master'.

He sighed licking his fingers slick with something shiny, slimy and black.

"You know where a man's soul lies?" The question was disturbing in itself and even more so in his dead pan of a voice. He grimaced in her direction.

"Even the most disgusting?" He made his way to her. She was almost as tall, had trained for years, and had never before had any reason to be afraid of him. But none of that seemed to matter as he made his way across the hard wood floor in his bloody nightshirt to place a filthy hand on her torso under her chest but over her stomach.

"Right here but a bit deeper." For the first time he met her eyes and he seemed shocked as though just remembering who she was. Then he smirked a graceful and necessary smirk.

"For those who have a soul that is" His fingers which had been digging into her skin retracted.

"Draw me a bath, clean up this mess and maybe Sebastian wont have to fuss at either of us."

In the end Diana didn't actually remember all that much about the room she was so desperate to see. Hard wood floors, a dead body, stone walls, an absence of light, and something that looked suspiciously like a human liver.

It wasn't at all different from the rest of the house.

She ran and made him a bath and scrubbed the floors while he soaked she had to alternate between throwing away organs and pouring water over the masters head a task that seemed so simple back then made her blush for hours now. Not that she ever actually saw him naked or helped him bathe again.

She threw the bodies in the furnace and Earl promised to make up some lie about the door.

When she left him he was curled in his blue blankest again. (Bloodstains weren't so hard to get out if you got to them when they were still wet).

pleez review i know its short (and not exactly 'edited' ) but at the moment i legit have a sick baby strattlnig me and drooling on my chest ( shes super fat and her butt is in the way of the keyboard)


End file.
